1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video game apparatus which uses a computer readable recording medium, such as an optical disc, a magnetic disc, and a semiconductor memory in which program data is stored, a prediction guide displaying method in a video game, and a computer readable recording medium storing therein a prediction guide display program.
2. Description of the Related Art
A large number of game systems have been conventionally proposed and used, such as a system consisting of a special machine for home use and a television monitor, and a system consisting of a special machine for business use, a personal computer or a work station, a display, and a sound output machine.
These systems are composed of a controller to be operated by a player, a recording medium storing therein game program data, a CPU for effecting control for the production of sounds and images on the basis of the game program data, a processor for producing images, a processor for producing sounds, a CRT for displaying images, and a speaker for outputting sounds. A CD-ROM, a semiconductor memory, a cassette containing a semiconductor memory, and the like are frequently used as the above computer readable recording medium.
As an example of game performed by such a game system, a game may be considered such that a simulated ski-jumping hill is included within a game space, and a character of the game displayed on a display means is made to imitate a ski-jumping competitor competing for scores of a jump.
In general, in such a game, a competitor displayed on the display means is instructed to start the run-up on a ski-jumping hill using, for example, buttons of a controller and then, the competitor is instructed to jump using the same or a different button of the controller when the competitor reaches the takeoff position of an inrun of the ski-jumping hill.
In this case, if the wind direction which changes according to present contents, for example, is displayed on the display means so that the flight distance of the jump changes according to the wind direction at the time of takeoff, the player controls the timing at which instruction of the start of the run-up is made using the changing wind direction as a prediction guide. Thus, a video game having the realism of the actual ski-jumping competition can be achieved.